


One way home

by Ecchikara, KiraSTFD



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pictures, sfw, there are pics inside made just for this story so check it out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSTFD/pseuds/KiraSTFD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper should know better than recite spells he doesn't understand, but this time it manages to end up pleasantly surprising.<br/>-<br/>This story is storyboarded, which means it alternates paragraphs with illustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way home

“Great! PERFECT! I’ll go on my own!”  
The adventure he had planned for today didn’t start well at all: Mabel had a sudden craving for ice cream, or to be more precise she had a craving for the young cashier working at the ice cream parlor, and stood him up to go chase the next disastrous flirt. Dipper had wandered into the forest with the intention to calm down, and the firm decision to stick to the plan, with or without Mabel.

Ever since he found in the Journal an interesting page about a cave containing inter-dimensional portals he itched to go, nothing could stop him, and nothing did, except the map was starting to fail him. He was following directions with care, but they were getting muddier and less precise: when it came to show a crossroad there were three directions to take, or certain landmarks appeared in the opposite direction than the notes were showing.  
He was starting to think about going back before he’d be in too deep to find the way home, but turning back it was immediately obvious that it was already too late for that.  
Alone and lost, perfect. A second later, rain added its chime into his symphony of misery.

  
“oh man. GREAT.”

The boy mumbled to himself, taking shelter in the first nearby hollow tree. It wasn’t much of a protection, but it still was the best a flat forest could offer, and still better than wandering aimlessly in the pouring rain. Like, _really_ pouring. Snuggling closer inside the trunk, something yield and sent him flying at breakneck pace in a tunnel, making Dipper cling to the Journal like it could stop him from flying headfirst into the cold hard ground.

Instead, he landed on something soft. Soft?

It was a truly tiny room, showing no entrances beside the hole in the wall from which he came. The floor was absolutely littered in papers, while the walls weren’t showing much more mercy to antique papyrus and parchments, some of those held scribbles in various inks and different handwriting and codings, same style as the Journal. Normally he’d flip out, but he was still recovering from the adrenaline rush of the fall and could not properly marvel himself at the huge discovery that was the room.

  
A page pinned on the wall caught his attention, or better a line, something that looked like a spell scribbled down in red ink. Dipper mouthed the words as he read, not realizing the words leaving his lips until a ripping sound tore the air. No, he did not have the courage to look, but he was absolutely certain he had just called… something.

  
“Pine Tree!”  
Without even the time to think that he knew this voice, he had already turned to face the usual darn triangle.  
“w-what are you doing here?”  
“well it was YOU who called! looking for a gift? H-“  
“NO NO NONONO”  
Bill was stopped on time by the panicked flailing of the human’s hands underlining the screams. After all Dipper did not need seeing anything terrifying, he already had enough weight on his shoulders without nightmares about screaming heads or deer teeth.  
“i know you got lost, Pine Tree”

  
Although he wasn’t surprised that Bill knew, there was something weird in the air. Only looking around he could realize the world was still fully technicolor, everything was oddly… Normal. Even the unnerving tone of the demon was somewhat softer, as if reverberating less through his brain.  
“why is everything… not black and white?”  
“come on, i’ll take you home. you’ll find stairs at your left.”

  
Built in the room’s structure, the stairs were right where Bill had said. Everything was weird, just too weird, or better: too normal. Following his directions, he found himself outside just like that, and once more out in the rain.

  
“wouldn't it be cool if you, like, could summon an umbrella or something?”  
No answer came, the demon was just quietly leading way, sopping wet just as Dipper. The realization took a second to sink in.  
“you’re powerless!”  
The demon didn’t need two eyes to shoot him a glare, yet if the human had any trust in Bill he’d almost feel safe.

  
“it was a spell for a service, right?”  
“and you spoiled it for a compass. it’s funny if you think how much you could’ve asked.”  
Oh.  
“well, are you at least taking me home for real or is this some other prank of yours?”  
“AHAH I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!”  
Although he didn’t used his most sincere tone, in the distance there were signs of civility, an aura of artificial lights and the faint scream of a clacson reassured the boy that Bill was actually taking him home.

  
“why does nobody in the whole city realize the supernatural inhabiting Gravity Falls? i thought that… having destroyed the society who kept wiping memories left and right, at least somebody should have started to realize…”  
“of course they know. without the Blind Eye it’s just more difficult to ignore, but they’re making a valuable effort! works great for me doesn’t it?”  
“wait, what are your plans for this city?”  
“SILENCE.”  
For a second the demon had emitted a menacing red light, and even though Dipper knew he was in no danger, he couldn’t fight his instinct of shutting up for his own good. The silence was filled by the sounds of the rain, as the pair pressed on until the confines in which the forest gave way to civilization. He could see the good old crumbling Mystery Shack from there.

  
“just… go!”  
Ordered Bill coming to an abrupt halt. Dipper didn’t hold back a smile, and tapping his hat in farewell he hurried to the warm light of home. Looking back to find the demon still there, disappearing hastily as they made eye contact, the human had his confirmation: he never had to explicitly ask for help, Bill just did everything by himself.  
Without realizing it, he started to run.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if the pictures showed up alright for you, and if this format is working nicely with the flow of the story. It was a spur of the moment for both of us so it's not perfect, but it's all about having fun and sharing what we like with others.  
> I wrote the story and slapped some colors on KiraSTFD wonderful storyboard, check out her other drawn works at:  
> ilariastfd.tumblr.com


End file.
